


Tonight You're Mine

by sqweezybreezy



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqweezybreezy/pseuds/sqweezybreezy
Summary: At a music festival, Sam is handcuffed to a mystery boy named Danny. Danny just so happens to be the lead singer of her least-favourite band.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

You couldn’t pay Sam any amount of money to listen to the Savant Era’s music. 

She wasn’t particularly fond of their sound, despite their genre technically being quite similar to some of her favourites’. 

There was a specific quality to their music that just didn’t sit right in her ears, and as a result she couldn’t stand listening to their albums. 

From what she’s heard, they had two - one called ‘Pressure’ and another called ‘Kitchen Sink’. 

The only reason Sam knew the first thing about Savant Era was due to her best friend Tucker Foley. Tucker’s taste of music wasn’t as… refined, as Sam’s. His tended to dabble in electronica and EDM moreso than anything else. 

Tucker had an unhealthy obsession with anything technological, music not excluded. 

That said, Savant Era had that quality, that ‘I’m-at-a-rave’ quality that Sam despised but Tucker absolutely fawned over. 

On the occasional road trip where they’d have to argue over whose music to play through the AUX cord, Sam was forced to hear her share of Savant Era, begrudgingly. 

She knew very little about the band, sans what Tucker had force-fed her involuntarily. 

What she did know, however, was the aforementioned two album names, the fact that their genre was ‘techno-punk’ on Spotify, and that their lead singer was… Well, to put it simply… The most attractive human being Sam’s ever laid eyes on. 

And that just made her hate the band even more! 

Leave it to Sam to get an unrequited crush on an unattainable celebrity from her least favourite band in all of existence! That was just her luck. 

Her music tastes revolved around the ‘punk’ type, occasionally branching into ‘alt-rock’ and even ‘classic rock’ on a rough day. 

She found it blasphemous to listen to anything labelled ‘techno-‘ even if ‘punk’ followed. 

So, on those few-and-far-between car rides with Tucker, she fought tooth and nail to listen to _literally_ anything other than Savant Era. 

“Please! Tucker, you can pick our next song but don’t pick _them_!” Sam cried, managing to keep her eyes glued to the road ahead of her. 

He just guffawed, “Sam seriously, if you’d just give them a try! I’m sure you can learn to love them the same way I’ve learned to love Nirvana!” 

Sam turned her head to glare at her friend, knowing that comparison was nowhere near valid. 

One simply did not compare Nirvana to, she shudders at the thought, Savant Era!

All that said, Sam got that Tucker’s fascination with the band was no joke. It wasn’t a sick prank held against her — that her best friend loved her least favourite band. No, it was real. 

Savant Era was a headliner at an upcoming rock festival in Amity Park. She could hardly reign in her disgust when she’d taken a peek at the setlist when it first was released. However, when Sam noticed a similarity between Tucker’s 18th birthday and the dates of Noise Fest 20XX, she decided to put aside her distaste for the band and snagged some tickets. 

When they arrived in the mail, Sam was disgruntled to see her favourite music festival had entirely packaged their tickets in Savant Era-themed media. She held up her festival bracelet (which acted as the ticket for the whole weekend-long event) and grimaced at the signature logo of her least favourite band. 

Regardless, she’d already bought the tickets. And, it’s not like Savant Era was the only band performing at Noise Fest. Some good lesser-known bands had a main stage this year, which she was excited about. She’d been listening to them for a few years now and has watched them grow. 

So, she took the festival bracelets to Tucker’s house that afternoon and, without grandiose, presented them to her best friend. 

“Surprise!” Sam said, simply dropping Tucker’s bracelet in his hand. 

His reaction was priceless, though. Noise Fest tickets weren’t hard to come by, but they certainly weren’t cheap, so to be given his for free was a blessing. 

Sam could hardly prepare herself for the bear hug Tucker attacked her with.

“Thank you Sam!” He cried, wrapping his arms around her shoulders tightly. 

She chuckled, “Have you seen the setlist?” 

He pulled away suddenly, “Of course I have! That’s why I’m so flattered that you bought me a ticket to go see them. You hate Savant Era!” 

She smiled, “You’re not wrong there. But you love them, and it’s almost your birthday so I wanted to show my appreciation for you.”

He simply pulled her into his arms again, “Thank you Sam, really. It means so much.” 

They stayed in a hugging position for a few moments before Tucker suddenly pulled away. 

“Wait, does that mean you’re coming with me?” 

Sam laughed, “Of course! What kind of best friend would I be if I let my best friend go to a music festival all by himself?” 

He let out a girlish squeal and pulled her into his arms again. 

And, man. He gives good hugs.


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity Park might not have much, but it sure does festivals well.

Despite Noise Fest being a rock festival, the majority of its guests treated the environment like any typical music festival. Hippie-esque outfits and Bohemian themes somehow tied together into a modern look of sexy, sparkly women and trendy, edgy men. 

Sam found herself in a far less revealing outfit than the majority of people at the fest. She wore a pair of cropped denim shorts which showed a pair of wide-holed fishnets spanning her thighs and tucked into her trusty combat boots. On top, she wore a black Weezer band tee and layered a handful of chains on her neck.

Tucker, on the other hand, heard: “festival” and went ballistic. He wore a fully-coordinated outfit that consisted of a matching button-up tee and shorts combo. Each piece was covered in a fun pattern of pizza slices and soda-pop containers. 

They were glaringly different in style, but Sam was simply happy she hadn’t been hassled into wearing a matching outfit to his. 

Tucker carried their shared tent along with a hijacked cooler-phone-speaker combination that Sam didn’t dare question. Knowing Tucker, even a compliment about the tech would cause him to go into a full-blown lecture about colour-coded wires and stereo frequencies or something. 

Sam carried both of their packs. Tucker’s doubled as a huge water bottle and was currently empty, allowing Sam to easily carry both of their’s with ease. Her’s was much less fancy and simply had a stainless steel bottle clipped to the strap. 

They had enough clothes and money to get them through the weekend, so once they were checked in and made their way to the campground, Tucker could hardly contain his excitement. 

Sam, on the other hand, was surely excited about the festival, but was far less excited about all the Savant Era posters advertising their glory all over the grounds. 

Tucker grabbed her hand and led her toward their designated spot to pitch their tent. She’d even remembered to bring an LED strip of lights to decorate the exterior in order to differentiate tents at night. 

Amity Park might not have much, but it sure does festivals well, she thought as she watched a variety of people pitch their own tents. They were all gussied up in their own ways for the festival, and Sam was pleased to see a few people took a page from her book and wore band tees instead of sparkly bralettes. 

Once the pair had their tent set up and items stowed away inside safely, they made their way to the inflatable setlist ahead of main-stage. It would direct them towards their first stop of the day — Wallows’ tent.

They found the setlist, then located the stage in which Wallows was performing — Green Stage — and began making their way in that direction. 

Sam turned abruptly to lead Tucker to the Green Stage when, suddenly, she crashed into a body. He had all-black clothes, shoes and hair and even sported a pair of dark Ray-Bans. His pale skin, however, contrasted the dark clothing in a delicious way. 

Well, according to Sam. 

Forgive her, it had been a while since she’d been with someone in that way…

“S-sorry!” Sam called to the mystery stranger, genuinely apologetic for hitting them so abruptly. 

The stranger just scoffed, and behind his dark lenses he rolled his eyes. 

“Sorry won’t pay for a new coffee.” 

Then, Sam looked down and saw an overturned paper cup that she assumed once held hot coffee. She must’ve knocked it out of his hand in the process of bumping into him. 

“Oh jeez, I’m sorry dude. I didn’t mean to,” She said, biting her lip nervously. 

Meanwhile, not to Sam’s recognition, Tucker was more than excited. He knew this guy! 

“I sure hope not,” The stranger said. 

Sam was disgruntled at the attitude in the man’s voice, and turned up to look at him sharply. 

“Listen, it was an accident. You can accept that or not but you don’t have to be an asshole about it.” She said, crossing her arms with her own taste of attitude. 

“Whatever, woman.” Said the stranger, and made a move to walk past her. 

But, she grabbed his arm and turned him back towards her. 

“Excuse you?” 

He rolled his eyes again, “What?” 

“Did you just call me ‘woman’?” She growled. 

“So what? That’s what you are, right?” The man said, crossing his arms sassily. 

She rose her eyebrows, “Regardless, that’s not how you speak to a woman. Anyone, actually. That’s not how you speak to anyone! What’s with you, dude?!” 

Her voice was starting to draw a bit of a crowd. Two people dressed in all-black, shouting at each other on the first day of festival tended to be a bit of an event for festival-goers. 

“What’s with me?” The guy said, “What’s with you? You made me spill my coffee!” 

Sam rolled her eyes, “Which I apologized for already! If you hadn’t been such a dick about it, we wouldn’t be having this conversation now!” 

Tucker, the habit of technology always being at his fingertips, had been recording the whole time. Sam might not be excited about who she was speaking to, but Tucker knew it would be good blackmail for a future event. So, record he did. 

The boy in sunglasses opened his mouth to respond when, suddenly, a third party (fourth, if you count Tucker) approached. 

“Stop! Stop fighting!” The new man said. He wore a black button-up shirt and even had the clerical collar of a Catholic priest. 

Sam stared at the new guy in confusion. Priests came to rock festivals? Since when? 

“If music-lovers can’t get along, what hope do we got in the world?” The preacher said, grabbing both Sam’s and the mystery dude’s arms and tugging towards him. 

“Everybody, take hands.” The preacher said. 

He even gestured to Tucker, motioning him to join into the weird circle. Tucker loosely reached for Sam’s hand and, to Sam’s annoyance, she succumbed to the preacher’s weird aura and held Tucker’s sweaty hand and the priest’s clammy old-man hand. 

“I got a trick!” He said, to the crowd that had formed. 

Several were giggling, knowing the trick that was to follow. But both Sam and the mystery stranger (and Tucker) had no idea what was to come. But, if it was going to help prove Sam’s point that mystery guy was an asshole misogynist, she was down to try it. 

That was, of course, until she heard a soft ‘click’. 

Something cold was now dangling from her wrist, and when she went to check what it was, she found herself tied to something else. Someone else, that is. 

She held her wrist at eye-level and glared at the silver bracelet it now adorned. Then, she followed the small chain to the nearby matching bracelet and glowered. Then, she screamed. 

She was handcuffed! 

But not to anyone, no. She was handcuffed to the asshole!


End file.
